Epi 25 Snap Crack
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Another rip off villain. Lets see who can figure out who he is and where he is from


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 25 "Snap Crack"

Since Kevin Parker was on the loose, I told my brother to be careful and to alert us if he was spotted, no engage, because we barely managed to beat him, but something worse was coming, much worse!

Theme song

The next time we saw Kevin Parker was in a city in the western caverns in a Pyramid shaped robot with wheels on the bottom, ramming into everything, but this robot was too easy. We trapped it in a bowl of ice with our Frostcrawlers, then took out its wheels with our Geoshards (needle shooting slug) and finally it collapsed on the ground and couldn't move. We looked inside and no one was in it, but it was being controlled by remote control by Kevin. A timer started to beep and a mechanical voice said "Self-destruction in 10 seconds." We ran out if the machine just out of the blast radius, but some of our equipment and bones were damaged, but that was the least of our problems.

We took our wounded to the cities hospital (me included) and sent our equipment to Redhook for repairs, but we would have to deal with what we had because into the city stepped in a vicious figure. He was covered in heavy armour and had a face mask that kind of looked like the one Scarlett Eye had except one could see both eyes which glowed blue! He held 2 whips in his hands which were electrified that sliced part of the robot like a hot knife through butter! My left arm had been dislocated and 2 of my robot arms were sent for repairs, but I knew I had to fight. We quickly pushed my arm back in (very painful), but I was able to fight even with a withered hand. My blaster staff had been damaged on both sides, so I had to use my personal pistol as a weapon along with my two energy kanatas which couldn't be sliced by his whips.

I met him on a large street and asked him for his name. "I am the "Slasher" and I seek to kill all those who believe in this God of yours. "So, another devil patriot super villain, great!" I thought to myself sarcastically. The first slug I fired was the X-Mitter slug to deactivate his whips and turn them back to regular ones (just to make it fair, I turned my energy kanatas off, to just regular swords). This "Thresher was no easy fight and with my injured arm, my opponent began to gain the upper hand! I called the rest of the team, whoever was able to fight and even the Teen Titans for help because I knew that I might die soon, if help didn't arrive soon.

Slasher had me on the ground with his foot on my head asking for any last requests and I replied "I am the Lord thy God, and though shall not have strange Gods before me." I said weakly. This made him furious and as he was about to whip me to death, a Ramstone slug came from further down the street and smashed Slasher down to the ground, my team and the Teen Titans had come to help me. I dragged myself away from my opponents, until I was safely in the arms of my friends. Slasher knew that he couldn't match this army and fled out of the city. I told the team to let him go, but for the Teen Titans to go after him, we needed to rest and time to heal from our injuries. After about 5 days or pain and waiting, all our injuries were healed and mended, plus all our gear was repaired by Redhook, so we were finally back on track.

Our first order of business was to find Slasher and then deal with Kevin (first the bigger threat, then the smaller threat). I assumed that Slasher would upgrade his whips so that we couldn't turn them off with mere Tazerlings. Even though the Teen Titans had locked up the Iron Monger, I still didn't think that they were up for a foe like this, but soon he would have a new foe to face.

Slasher was sighted in a nearby city and tearing up the whole city, building by building! This time I brought whips of my own and attached 2 pairs on each of the suits that I had given to my friends (Estera + Grace and Joseph's) so that it would be even. Even with my two suits with whips, Slasher was still the master of whips and he knocked them both out within minutes! Finally me, Mahju and Jordan approached Slasher and began fighting him. His whips were very hard to dodge, but we eventually destroyed one of his whips and told him to surrender, but everyone knows that the villain never surrenders. He caught me with his whip and began to pull me to him, but my team succeeded in knocking him out while we were both struggling.

We put in a prison with metal whips to practice and fight me and my team and to teach how to fight with whips better, by fighting us and us observing him. As soon as we had locked up Slasher, reports came from a city near Lesyk's hideout, that he was attacking the city. I decided to let my brother deal with this threat, but that might have been a mistake. This new criminal had a robotic arm that different weapons could be switched when he desired (sword, blaster, blades (wolverine), RPG etc.). We received a distress call from my brother asking for help.

This Cyborg had beaten up all the Teen Titans to a pulp, but they got back up for another round! The Cyborg began to knock them out one by one, until only Max and Lesyk were left! Max and Lesyk put up a very good fight, but Cyborg managed to knock away Max and she stood over Lesyk, blaster pointed! He cocked his blasted and prepared to fire, when suddenly, I jumped from the top of the building over where they were standing and kicked away the warrior. "As long as I live, you will not harm him!" I proclaimed. Cyborg began to laugh and said "I have taken down this whole team all by myself, what makes you think that you are any better?" "Do you know who I am?" I asked him. "No, but man, are you annoying!" he said unpleasantly. "I'm Yvan Choly, leader of the God Squad and protector of Slugterra" I said proudly.

At these words this Cyborg began to worry; he had heard of me and that almost no one can match my skills of fighting. He armed himself all the same and prepared to fight. My brother told me about his arm and what it could do. I decided not to deactivate his arm, because I wanted to humiliate him like he humiliated my brother. The Cyborg was not easy, but not a difficult opponent, but I always had the upper hand and often, when he was at my mercy, I let him get back up, until he couldn't stand any longer.

My guards took him away and Lesyk came up to me and said sadly "I screwed up Yvan, I'm no warrior, you are the real warrior" he said miserably. "You are a fierce warrior, but this Cyborg is no fool and you were not prepared for a fight like this." I told him, as I knelt down and put my hand on his shoulder and picked up his chin. Since some of the new villains were spawning near my brother's location, I gave him 100 of my security force in his command as his own security guards to aid him when he needed. I also gave a bit of extra money to build a prison to put all his villainous trophies into and not just put them in mine. Lesyk thanked me for my generosity and eventually took Slasher to his prison when it was completed.

"Betrayed by hate, saved by love"


End file.
